1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode display, among flat panel displays, uses an organic light emitting diode which generates light by recoupling electrons and holes to display an image. Since the organic light emitting diode display has a fast response speed, is driven with low power consumption, and has excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, the organic light emitting diode display has received attention.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display is classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode display (PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light emitting diode display (AMOLED), according to a driving mode of the organic light emitting diode.
From the viewpoint of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the active matrix organic light emitting diode display (AMOLED), which emits light selected for each unit pixel, has become mainstream.
In one pixel of the active matrix organic light emitting diode display, a light emission degree of the organic light emitting diode is controlled by controlling a driving transistor which supplies driving current to the organic light emitting diode according to a data voltage.
However, in the organic light emitting diode display, a difference in characteristics such as an operation voltage Vth and mobility of a driving transistor for each pixel due to a process deviation and the like occurs, and thus a current amount driving the organic light emitting diode is changed, and as a result, a difference in luminance among the pixels occurs.
In order to solve the problem, a current of each pixel is measured and then a data compensating method of compensating input data according to the measured result has been researched. However, in a display panel, various noises, such as a ripple of an electric wire and a leakage current due to another parasitic component other than the pixel, exist. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to exactly measure the pixel current.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.